Traitor
by A Neko Named North
Summary: Lloyd is suspicious. Kai is in love. Jay is jealous. Cole is breaking out. Zane is in prison. And only one girl knows the truth, but no one believes her. Will the competitors find out too late? Rated T just in case. Vaguely follows the events of Ninjago: The Tour. LloydxOC, Lloyd/OC. Slight Kailor and KaixOC, Kai/OC. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm really sorry for coming out with a new story so late. I got locked out of my account and the password-reset email didn't get through until today. **

**Since I have been caught up with Ninjago: The Tour recently, I wanted to try out a story. I haven't been able to log in until today. This story follows the current TV show. I missed Episode 37, I think, so I might skip over some things. Please let me know if I skipped something important because it was probably in the episode I missed. Thank you!**

**The story starts out** **with "The Invitation".**

**You probably want to know something about this new OC of mine.**

**Name: Krysten Ubeca**

**Age: 15**

**More: She has long, straight brown-black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. She lives on a farm with her mom (her dad is dead). She loves to ride horses, dance, and pick flowers. She lives a peaceful life (until Chen goes and sends her that stupid invitation...)**

**No one's POV**

At the same time the ninja had received their invitation, someone else did, too.

"Krysten, are you done with your chores yet?" Krysten Ubeca poked her head out from her room, where she had been organizing her books.

"Yes, Mom. I'm done." Mrs. Ubeca went up the stairs and found her daughter exiting her room.

"You did a good job today, Krysten. Can you just put the horses in the stable? Then we can head to your dance class." Krysten nodded and ran down the stairs, tripping over her own feet in her eagerness to get to class.

She led her favorite horse, Mandy, into the stable first. Then Kim, then Tapper. Lastly, the snow-white mare her mother was extremely proud of, Elise, was led into her stall.

Krysten was leaving the stable when she noticed something pinned to the door of Mandy's stall. She tore the paper away from the nail and read what was written neatly on it.

_Dear Krysten Ubeca,_

_Master Chen invites you to compete in his Tournament of Elements!_

_He has discovered that you hold extraordinary power. He asks that you come down from your farm in the hills and to the docks with no weapons at midnight. That is if you choose to compete. The winner will receive glory and respect. Please bring a bag with clothes. _

_Do not say a word to anybody about this. The consequences would be... Deadly._

Glory. Respect. That was what she had always wanted. To be free of this tiny farm.

But extraordinary power?

She didn't have anything like that.

Or did she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! All in Krysten's POV. The first three chapters are pretty Krysten-centric.**

**BTW, they are on the boat heading to Chen's island.**

I was on the second level of the ship.

Before all this, I had boarded the odd ship with many other people. I didn't know what was special about them.

I still didn't know.

I still didn't know what was special about _us_.

I guess I counted as one of them.

Who's them?

The oddly dressed people who obviously didn't have a sense of style.

No, just kidding.

But seriously, the guy floating over that crate was definitely not from around here.

I was on a little balcony thingy, so I could see everyone, mostly.

There was a guy with metal gloves crushing another crate.

There was a girl with an orange cloak staring at the horizon.

There were four cute guys and an older man. The guys were wearing ninja suits.

A man holding a staff was making vines grow around the railing.

A girl with purple hair turned into a _guy_.

Okay, these people were really weird.

What was a farm girl like me doing around people like _them_.

A bird landed on the railing in front of me.

Wait.

Birds meant land.

I leaned over the railing as far as I could. I caught a glimpse of land.

"Land!" I yelled. The guys wearing ninja suits turned and looked up at me.

"Where?" one yelled up.

"Over there!" I pointed where I had seen the land.

I felt kinda shabby for a second next to all these exotically dressed people in my ripped lime-green T-shirt and ripped jeans.

But that was okay.

Because I was me.

And I was about to find out something special about myself that I had never known before.

The ship docked on the island.

It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now Krysten is facing off against the Master of Invisibility!**

**Oh, btw, Krysten goes through a serious personality change while on the island. She used to be peaceful and friendly and helpful (and overly optimistic and näive). Now she's starting to be quiet, isolated, sarcastic, and pessimistic.**

**Ooooo, my fav moment!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**To Darkrainbow: Star sounds pretty cool. Nice character persona! I might change one thing, but I'll keep everything else the same. I was kinda planning on this to be a Lloyd/OC thing, but I can do something with the theme of jealousy... Thx for reading!**

**To everyone: Thx so much for the reviews! I didn't have too much confidence in this story when I started it, so you're helping build up my confidence!**

**And all of you know that this is gonna be a Krysten's POV chapter!**

I stared into the eyes of the Master of Invisibility (or at least where I thought his eyes were). He watched my every move (or at least I think he was). Damn, you could never tell with these weirdos.

I glanced at the crowd for a moment. Greenie was biting his nails. Bluejay was eating popcorn. Rocky was whispering in Bluejay's ear (rude). And Kay (I like to tease him) was staring at that weird-but-pretty-but-definitely-evil girl sitting in front of him.

Oh, wait a second.

WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY PUT ME IN BATTLE IF I DIDN'T HAVE ANY POWERS?!

Okay, calm down Krysten.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Stupid, right? But I had to try.

The only problem was that the guy in the green was really cute.

CONCENTRATE!

Someone screamed. The crowd gasped. I opened my eyes, confused. "What the...?"

A bird was attacking thin air!

Oh wait. Thin air can't scream.

That's it!

"She's the master of animals!" Someone from the crowd started to panick. "Avoid any animals you see at all cost!" What?

"AHHHHH!" Wow, guys. Real mature.

Complete chaos in three seconds flat.

A bluebird flew through an open window and landed on my shoulder. It opened its beak and said, "Boy, humans these days are so different than what Grandma told me." Wait, what?

The bird just talked to me. Weird, right?!

I'm pretty sure normal birds don't talk, and normal people don't understand them.

The crowd had flooded back to their quarters, but I could still hear a girl screaming hysterically in the hallway. "AHHHHHHH!"

I looked back at the bird on my shoulder. "Um, I'm Krysten. Who are you?" I know what you're thinking. _How could she be so calm? _I was asking myself the same thing, but I feel comfortable around animals, so I didn't really care. The bird looked at me.

"You can understand me?" I nodded slowly.

"I think so. Can you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Bebe. And you're Krysten, right?"

"Yeah. That's me, Krysten." But I didn't feel like myself.

The cute guy—no, the green guy—hadn't left. He was watching me intently, and somewhat dreamily. I smiled.

Okay, maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

**Anyone else thinking, "Awwww!" Well, I am! Anyway, life is good! Krysten's got a lover, a talent, an element, and a new friend (maybe more than one!).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading, everybody! I'm glad you enjoy this story! I wasn't sure it would be so popular, but thanks to you, it is!**

**Surprise, surprise! A Lloyd POV chapter for you all! :)**

**READ ON! **

I woke with a start. What was that? I thought I had heard a thumping noise. I jumped out of bed and opened the door just enough for me to see into the hallway.

I opened the door a little more. The girl who had been talking to the bird whizzed by. I followed suit.

Down three flights of stairs, down four hallways, and finally out the door. I hid behind some crates as the girl jumped over the low stone wall and dashed for the jungle. I leapt out of my hiding place and crashed through the bushes after her.

She was lighter, faster, and smaller. Yet considerably weaker. I jumped over a log and grabbed the back of her shirt. She panicked and kicked my leg. I yelped and she ran. I ignored the pounding in my leg as I chased after her.

She was obviously getting tired. A minute of sprinting can leave you so drained that you can faint.

And that's exactly what she did.

She slowed, and then crumpled like a paper bag. The girl hit the ground with a soft thud. I stopped next to her and picked her up. I propped her against a rock and sat next to her, not picking her up immediately because I was winded from the long run.

Her soft, wavy, long brown hair spilled over her shoulder. Her chocolate-brown eyes were closed. She was wearing a gray tank top and denim shorts. The girl's feet were in gray Vans. She was very beautiful, with long eyelashes and perfect lips. I blushed.

"Don't think that, Lloyd," I scolded myself. I picked up the girl and carried her back to the... Um... I guess I would describe it as a secret fortress of some sort. Yeah, that sounded cool.

Her room had a pink paw print on the door. After yesterday (the day of her battle with Invisible Dude), everyone knew that the room was hers.

I entered, then dropped her on her bed. Her name was spelled out in pink letters above her bed. Krysten. Huh. Nice name.

Beautiful, in fact.

I left, pondering the mysterious girl and why she was trying to make it to the jungle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yah, another amazing chapter for you from MagicalBookworm! Lloyd's POV because I like to make people squirm. This is going to be a kinda romantic thing...**

**Review replies!**

**Pandapandachan19: This is supposed to be a random weird story!**

**Darkrainbow: Cookies for you, too! (::) (::) (::)**

**Sorry for the delay getting the new chapter up!**

I watched nervously as Kai faced off against the Master of Smoke. The girl sitting in front of me was biting her nails, but the girl next to her rolled her eyes and _slapped _the redhead!

"Did you see that?" I whispered to Jay. Jay gave me a weird look.

"See what? You staring at that hot brunette next to Cole?" I blushed. Jay nudged me and continued. "He looks kinda edgy. I think he's nervous." I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh yeah? What about you, huh?" I shot back, trying to keep quiet and calm, but it wasn't working very well (especially since Krysten had turned her head and was watching me with her calm brown eyes). I tried not to look at Krysten and instead slapped Jay.

"Shut up, okay?" I whisper-yelled. Jay smirked, even though half his face was pink from my hand.

"Looks like I hit a nerve, blondie." I blushed again, and turned away, not wanting Jay to see that I actually did like Krysten.

But only a little bit. Only a little bit.

Okay, a lot.

But that doesn't mean ANYTHING at all!

My train of dreamy, lovey-dovey thoughts was interrupted when Kai was pronounced the victor. I grinned as he exited the arena, sweaty and dirty. His gi was stained with dirt and ash, but he was still handsome (yes, I admit he is a handsome guy). I hoped Krysten hadn't noticed him.

But she had. She was watching his every move, the way he strutted back to where we sat, tired yet proud. His handsome face was in its usual smirk, and he offered a charming smile and a wink to the girls he passed. He blushed a little when passing the redhead in front of me. Then Kai walked down the aisle, found our row, and sat next to the brunette who was sitting next to Cole. She blushed as she looked up at him.

I bit my lip. Sometimes I wish I was as handsome as he was.

Maybe I would be able to win over girls like he did.

I frowned to myself as Kai leaned over and kissed Krysten's ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh yeah! More reviews! High fives all around! Woo-hoo!**

**Okay, crazy moment over. Kai's POV as a treat for you all... Unless Kai is your least fav ninja. Hopefully not, because don't think writing a Kai POV chap is a piece of cake. **

**Also, Cole is currently hiding out in the noodle factory with Zane, Dareth is working (halfheartedly, though), and Zane is also planning the escape. Jay feels guilty and Krysten feel murderous for no apparent reason...**

**Secret meeting to find spy! And new OC which is MINE (okay, partly Darkrainbow's)! And Krysten and Star have a pre-established halfhearted friendship (shhh... More mystery coming up)!**

**Anyway, since I'm super excited about your reviews, I might as well answer the most recent:**

**Ninjagymnastgirl: I get weird looks from my mom too, sometimes. Oh, and I was thinking of making Lloyd jealous... Yeah.**

I bit my lip as Lloyd glared at me, obviously mad about the Krysten thing (he had been yelling at me for a few days now). Jay and Cole argued over something as quietly as possible in the corner of my room. Neuro, Master of the Mind, was obviously reading everybody's mind (what the hell?!). And Krysten just bit her lip and watched Skylar Chat with the Master of Poison.

We were looking for the spy. The one who had ruined my PERFECTLY PEACEFUL DAY!

"Hey, I heard there was a secret meeting of some kind going on around here. You trying to find the spy?" A girl with shoulder-length, choppy black hair and a white tank top with black polka dots swung into my room from the open window.

"And who might you be?" Jay asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"I'm Star, Clouse's daughter." Krysten and I popped out of our seats at the same time.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled, losing my head. I was sick of this fucking place!

"Geez, dude, chill out." She walked toward Krysten and whispered something to her. Krysten gave her a big hug (?).

"Wait, you know her?" Lloyd asked, amazed. Krysten rolled her eyes.

"Duh. You think I would hug a complete stranger?" Lloyd blushed. I laughed.

Neuro interrupted by announcing that the spy seeking had started.

Garmadon had told us that we needed to check the others' backs for purple tattoos.

We had checked everyone but Star, Skylar, and Krysten when disaster struck.

I checked Skylar. She glared at me the whole time over her shoulder. I bit my lip when the tattoo wasn't revealed. Then Krysten yelled, "It's her!" What the fuck?

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. Krysten screamed in exasperation.

"She's the fucking spy!" She jabbed her finger into Skylar's chest. "You've got a lot of nerve, girl, using the Master of Form's power to hide your tattoo!" I blushed from both anger and embarrassment. Everyone knew I liked Skylar.

"I'm not, asshole! I not a power-hog!" Neuro stepped up.

"Well, as a matter of fact, you are." Skylar scowled.

"Come on, Kai! Tell them I'm innocent!" I swallowed nervously as everyone turned to look at me. Krysten and I had an argument using eye contact.

Me: What should I do?

Krysten: Tell the truth.

Me: But I have no idea what the truth is!

Krysten: Then say what's in your heart.

Me: What IS in my heart?

Krysten just gave me a soft, seductive smile. I swallowed again as my heart melted. Skylar gave me puppy eyes and Star looked just as murderous as Krysten did.

I'm starting to get the feeling no one approves of my crush.

YOU THINK?!

I started to speak. "Skylar... Is... Innocent." A bird flew through the open window and landed on Krysten's shoulder as tears fell down her face.

I regretted those words the moment they escaped my mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, it's MagicalBookworm again! I've been trying to get as many chapters in as possible, so this one might not make sense, as it is a dialogue-only chapter. **

**Lloyd, Star, Krysten, Kai, and Skylar are all feeling murderous one way or another to someone. PM me with answers to whoever is mad at who and I'll jam your OC into a chapter dedicated to you! **

**Oh, the first few paragraphs are not dialogue-only.**

Krysten looked murderous. "He only said that because he has a crush on her!" She bit her lip and wiped away her tears angrily.

"Why should we trust you over a ninja who lives only for justice?" Shadow asked, and Star punched him. Krysten smiled, and most of the competitors drew away and left because she had fangs.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't have fangs before," Kai whispered, alarmed.

"Well, duh! She wasn't angry before."

"Oh, shut up, Star! Don't be such a smartass!"

"Why don't you shut up, Kai?"

"Be quiet! She's coming closer."

"Oh shit! You could have told us that sooner, Lloyd."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALREADY, STAR!"

"Whoa, anger issues or what?"

"I wouldn't provoke him, Star."

"Krysten? You're back to normal?"

"Duh, what do think I'm doing here?"

"Being a weirdo and scaring everyone away."

"Oh shit, she's still here."

"Who's she? I crashed into something."

"OUCH! Lloyd, you crashed into me!"

"I told you I crashed into someth—somebody."

"Okay, so it's SKYLAR who's still here."

"Thanks for letting me know, Krysten. Sorry, Kai, I didn't mean to crash into you."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you didn't mean to stick your elbow in my FACE!"

"I TOLD you he has anger issues."

"I'm pretty sure we all knew that, Star."

"I hate to admit it, Kai, but asshole over there is right. You DO have anger issues."

"Shut your airhole, Skylar."

"Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are your parents?"

"... Now, that's a... Um... Very personal question..."

"Just answer him and get it over with! But you do have a point. This isn't the best time for personal questions, Lloyd."

"Well, sooorrrryyyyyy, I was just curious."

"It's alright, Lloyd. My dad is Clouse."

"What the fuck?"

"LANGUAGE, Krysten!"

"Shut up, Skylar. Star, why did you never tell me?"

"... I'm sorry, Krysten."

"Wait. Skylar, who are your parents?"

"Skylar? Krysten, I think she's gone."

"Great job guys... You scared the shit outta her."

"Shut up, Kai. Anyway, why didn't any of you stop her?"

"Why did YOU have to start asking personal questions?"

"Crap. I'm gonna KILL her."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for the late update... I lost my tablet for a week... **

**When I finish this story (hopefully soon!) I'll start up a new story for you readers out there...**

**I hope you liked Don't Wake Him... I think I did a pretty good job! It was inspired by a cute pic I found... Look up Ninjago Greenflame Pics and it might pop up! **

**Read on!**

Krysten tied her long brown hair in a ponytail, then put on an oversized black hoodie, black leggings, and black high-tops. After looking around quickly to make sure no one was around, she climbed out the window, making sure to leave it slightly open.

Time to find out more about this Skylor girl. And maybe check on Star.

Patting her pocket to make sure her black notebook and pen were there, she climbed silently up the the roof.

"What are you doing?" A voice startled her. Pulling the hood over her head, she turned to face the unknown person.

The green ninja stared at her with those shining green eyes... Krysten turned away.

"None of your business, Lloyd." Her eyes widened.

She had just made her first mistake.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" She ignored him and found herself facing a gap between the building she was on and the next.

Annoyed, she wished she was a bird for a moment... Man, did they have so much freedom...

"KRYSTEN!" Suddenly, the ground seemed really close. She glanced down and saw stick-like feet. She stretched out an arm and saw feathers. She started to panick.

She was a pretty brown sparrow wearing a black hoodie.

"Go away, Lloyd!" Embarrassed, confused, and unsure why she was avoiding him, she spread out her wings and flapped. She rose unsteadily above the ground, tilting this way and that. Finally, she regained a sense of balance and flew gracefully over the gap.

"I finally feel free, Lloyd! I can be anything! I'm free from the farm, Skylor, Star, and this STUPID COMPETITION!" She loop-de-looped in the air, feeling the wind in her feathers.

Krysten landed carefully on the roof. Lloyd stared at her in amazement.

Noticing his green eyes on her, she turned to him. Transforming back into a human, she asked, "What, like my flying?" He grinned.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You make a good birdie."

He leaned in and kissed her.

She tried not to get distracted, but...

She kissed him back, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

He put his hands on her waist, and she smiled mentally.

When they pulled apart, she whispered, "I love you."

He kissed her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! Lots of reviews and happy readers... Ahh. Enjoy the moment.**

**May be OOC-ish, but who cares? FOR THE SAKE OF FANFICTION—**

**Krysten: Get on with the story!**

**Me: *downright scared* Don't eat me! *runs away***

**Lloyd: ... On with the chapter...?**

She turned, annoyed. "What do you want, Skylor?" The redhead and Star had been following her around, smirking and laughing whenever Lloyd passed by.

"Well, we couldn't help but notice how nervous you get around that cute guy Lloyd... Do you _like _him?" Skylor giggled like a little girl and Star stuffed a lollipop in her mouth to shut her up.

"You read my mind," Krysten stated to Star, who bit her lip and took a hot dog.

"You've been kinda quiet lately—are you feeling okay?" The pale girl nodded, her choppy black hair swinging.

"Well, if you say so." Krysten picked up her plate and walked toward an empty table. "Come on, we can sit over here." Star picked up her tray and followed the brunette.

"You know, I wouldn't blame you for liking him. He _is _cute after all." Skylor had already finished her lollipop and was now chattering away.

"Another lollipop?" Krysten turned to Star, who shook her head. Sighing, she took a bite of her hot dog, thoroughly annoyed and just about ready to turn into a lion and rip that annoying redhead to pieces.

"Hey Krysten," greeted a familiar voice. Startled, the brown-haired girl changed into a sparrow, then a dog, then a snake. Transforming back into a human, she gasped, "Don't do that!"

Chuckling, Lloyd said, "The others and I found something interesting; come over to Jay's room tonight. Also, we'll be introducing ourselves to you if you come—we all agreed that we should get to know each other better. Bring Star, but not Skylor, okay?" Krysten nodded, hoping he didn't notice her blushing.

Still remembering their kiss from the night before (it had felt like a long time ago, but it hadn't been), she stood and was about to throw away her trash when Lloyd leaned down and kissed her cheek. Blushing harder, Krysten threw her trash away and barely heard the blonde whisper in her ear, "Tonight."

She nodded, breathless.

She loved someone she didn't even know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Have a poptart (courtesy of Darkrainbow)! [::] [::] [::]**

**Thanks for all the encouragement; I'm glad you like this story!**

**Forgive me for any spelling mistakes for Skylor's father.**

**Krysten: I'm glad I make an interesting character. My POV, 'cause everyone else is BORING.**

**Skylor: Oh, shut up!**

**Lloyd: Read on!**

**Me: That's my line!**

**READ ON! :)**

Skylor had grown less annoying since... The incident.

Yeah, her father was a psycho outlaw, Clouse was an evil magician, Kai liked the redhead, Star was acting weird, I kissed a cute guy who I don't even know that well, and to top it all off, we just lost our powers.

CAN THIS FUCKING COMPETITION GET ANY—

My train of thought derailed when I felt a pull on my arm.

"Come on, Krysten! We're breaking out!" I turned to face Kai, who had obviously been apprehensive about getting my attention.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Sure." We were all wearing black hoodies, black pants, and black shoes. Every girl had their hair down, and all had a hood hiding their face.

We had been trapped in a tiny cage for I-don't-know-how-long. My claustrophobia had almost consumed me for the first few days.

Then Lloyd, Skylor, and Star got thrown in.

I got used to fighting for food when Clouse poked a few small platters in for us. I got used to the crowded, cold, dark cage. I fought my claustrophobia and with my friends by my side, we would escape.

At first, I had panicked and had almost... I don't know how to explain it. It was sort of like I glitched; I was trying to change into a whole bunch of animals but I couldn't because my powers were gone; Skylor said it had looked as if I was glitching, fading, falling apart.

And, just like that, we were spilling our guts.

All of us.

Just telling our stories, what we feel and what we have felt.

We kissed again. And it was heaven.

I separated heaven from hell and understood what they felt like.

Hell was life without my family and friends. If Lloyd, Kai, Skylor, and Star weren't around, I would fall apart.

Heaven was freedom. And when Lloyd and I kissed. When we escaped from that cage and I saw light again. When he put his hand on my hip and pulled me closer.

I loved this world.

No matter what, it would be okay.

Lloyd slipped his hand into mine and we watched as the others harassed the guards. When they moved closer to yell at us, Kai stuck his arm between the bars and snatched the keys. The guards moved away, tired of us.

He unlocked the cage, and we were free.

FREEEE!

I tore ahead of the others, longing to feel fresh air on my skin, the breeze on the cheeks, the solid, cold stone under my bare feet—

A long black tentacle wrapped around my ankle.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, as I was torn from this world and thrown into the next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember, this is a random story that popped into my head. Please don't flame me because this is a weird story. Traitor is for entertainment purposes only!**

Lloyd and Kai tore through the halls, calling for Krysten.

"What do you think happened to her?" Kai patted the walls, searching for secret passages. Lloyd just shook his head.

"Find anything?" Skylor ran up, her red hair falling out of her ponytail. She was still pretty, even with her hair everywhere. Kai was blushing, and Star appeared from behind Skylor and slapped him. Lloyd laughed.

Then he stopped.

How could he be laughing when Krysten was gone?

His own Krysten. Missing. Lost. Probably kidnapped by an evil creep who knew dark magic and a devilish lunatic.

Star looked at him anxiously from behind choppy black hair. Kai patted his shoulder sympathetically, avoiding eye contact. Skylor brushed the hair out of her face and looked down.

"It's... Okay, Lloyd. We'll find her, you'll see." Star said quietly, hugging him. Skylor joined in, and Kai did, reluctantly.

Deep down in the earth, Krysten cried silently in a cell... All by herself.

Her leg was scraped up, and the other had a black star where the tentacle had wrapped around her ankle. Her arms ached from hours of beating on the walls, and her hands bled. Her black leggings were ripped from the tentacle and from her bandaging her hands. Her feet were bare, touching the freezing cold stone.

She started to sob, tears flowing faster than ever.

She tried to remember the feel of his lips on hers.

Up above, Kai shouted for the others.

"Look over here!" Lloyd and Skylor ran ahead of Star, who ran after them.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked, eyes shining with hope. Skylor squinted, bending down to see where Kai was pointing.

"It's blood! And a piece of torn black leggings! Also, there's a weird star thingy." Kai said this in one breath, and Skylor chuckled to herself as she inspected the black cloth.

Star bit her lip, and a black cage formed around the three. Skylor looked up, startled.

"Star...?" Clouse in a poof of black smoke.

"Good job, dear. Now, let's put your friends in their place." Star stared at her friends, unsure.

"Star! Help us! You wanted to break away! Here's your chance!" Lloyd shouted. Kai shook his head, knowing it was hopeless.

"Don't hesitate, Star! You are not weak like them!" Clouse sent a black tentacle wrapping around Skylor and the redhead screamed as she was dragged into darkness. Lloyd and Kai followed, yelling at the pale girl who stared at them sadly.

Star turned away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I only got a few reviews for the newest chapter. That's just... Odd. **

**To keep up on all the newest chapters, check back often! This is the story I've been working on the most, so... It's easiest if you just check back often to see if I've updated.**

**Krysten: *passes a cookie to me* Get ready for a super intense chapter of my story!**

**Me: *chomps on the cookie* This is gonna be so good!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

"AHHHHH!" An frightened scream tore through the chilly air as Skylor was pulled deeper into the earth. Kai followed, his eyes wide with fright. Lloyd was last, shouting.

"Oomph!" Skylor landed with a thump on cold stone, still freaked out. Kai tumbled head-over-heels out of the tunnel and crashed into the redhead, and Lloyd bowled over both of them.

"Kai? Lloyd? Skylor?" The three looked up into a familiar face.

"KRYSTEN!" They all jumped up and hugged her.

"You're okay!" Lloyd kissed her softly, and then pulled away. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Did you get pulled down by Clouse and Star, too?" Kai asked, looking into her eyes. Krysten gasped.

"Star did this to you?" she asked, incredulous. Skylor nodded.

"We'll tell you the whole story." They crowded around each other and talked about their adventures.

Above ground, Star sobbed in her room, filled with guilt and regret. She had betrayed her friends.

Clouse patted her shoulder. "Be glad, Star. We'll catch the rest of those rascals soon." Star's dark eyes flashed.

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" A blast of dark magic shot from her hands and hit Clouse, who fell.

"I'm gonna warn them!" She ran out the door, choppy black hair swinging around her face. Clouse stood, brushed himself off, then followed.

They engaged in a sort of dance, black whips and swirls and blasts whirling around them as they leapt and dodged and twirled, furious with each other. A blast hit Star, who collapsed.

"You little traitor..." He hissed, and a pair of black handcuffs appeared on his daughter's wrists. "I won't regret getting rid of you..." She vanished.

Under the earth, the unconscious Star hurtled around sharp turns at breakneck speeds, unaware of the welcome she would receive when the stone slide ended.

When she arrived at Krysten's large, coldstone dungeon, four pairs of startled eyes turned to face Star, who was just coming to. When she saw the surprise in her friends eyes turn to anger, she shouted, "I tried to break away and I couldn't. I tried and tried but he beat me, abused me! He forced me to betray you!" She started to scream.

"I tried to escape! I had to! For—" Krysten stared at her with cold eyes. Skylor was sobbing in corner, Kai was shooting her dirty looks, and Lloyd's arms were wrapped around Krysten's shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

Star cleared her throat and wiped away her tears. "For—you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Star's powers were not removed.**

**TRAITOR IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY! If you don't like crazy stories, DO NOT READ! **

**I'm addicted to this story now like some of the rest of you... **

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

Skylor stopped crying. Kai stopped giving Star the evil eye. (You know that look; all of you have seen it before). Lloyd's arm slipped off Krysten's shoulders, and Krysten herself gasped.

Strands of choppy black hair hid the tears spilling down Star's cheeks.

"I'm—sorry." She lifted her head, and walked up to Krysten.

"Be my friend again—please." The brunette girl hugged the dark-haired girl, their tears mingling.

"It's okay, I—understand." Lloyd joined the hug. Then Skylor, then Kai. The tears of all of them mixed and a golden light spread from the tight group of friends. Krysten looked up in surprise.

"Um, guys? Something weird is happening..." Everyone looked up to see a ball of glowing chestnut brown energy swirling around in the air. It twisted in the air, then focused its blinding beautiful light on Krysten. It blasted toward her, and hit her with full force, knocking her over.

The female brunette groaned and started coughing, holding her gut. Lloyd ran over.

"Krysten!" He kissed her softly, then whispered, "Deep breaths, deep breaths..." He kissed her again, and slipped a hand around her waist. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, moaning. Respectfully, Kai, Skylor, and Star looked away.

A swirl of red magic crashed into Kai, making him shout in pain. Skylor grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Kai swallowed, then patted himself all over.

"I'm—OKAY!" He kissed Skylor quickly, then pretended to make a fire—

"AAHHH!" A real fire started in his hand. He quickly blew it out, then started hopping around screaming, "MY POWERS ARE BACK!"

Krysten pulled herself away from Lloyd reluctantly. "Then does that mean—" A jet of green energy hit Lloyd, who groaned, but held his head high. Krysten transformed into a baby wolf cub, cuddling against Lloyd.

"I have my powers back!" Lloyd summoned a ball of energy with one hand and blasted a hole in the ceiling. A wall of rainbow colors slammed into Skylor, who collapsed. When she came back to Earth, there was complete chaos.

Lloyd and Kai were trying to hoist Krysten into the hole on the ceiling (a vent was up there) while Star tried to use her dark magic to expand the hole...

The walls were crumbling and there were fires all around the room.

Annoyed at the chaos, Skylor walked over to the struggling Kai and helped him and Lloyd hoist the other girl into the ceiling.

"Oh my—"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update; I was camping...**

**Remember Traitor is LOOSELY based on the events of The Tour. Not all the way.**

"What's wrong, Krysten?" Lloyd hoisted Skylor up into the vent.

"There's other people here! They say they had come to free us!" Kai's eyes widened in amazement.

"Ask them their names!" he called up, lifting up Star.

"Their names are Zane, Cole, Jay, and Nya!" Lloyd gasped and almost dropped Star.

"Lloyd? Are you down there?" A silver head popped out of the vent.

"Zane!"

"What's going—oh."

"Who else is down there?"

"Kai and—ouch! Star, that was my hand!"

"..."

"Stop mov—"

The vent burst open and more than just the four people listed above crashed down into the cold stone cell.

"What the—Karloff? Toxikita? Shadow creep?" Krysten stared in astonishment at all the elemental masters, glowing with their own special light.

"Our powers returned, so we knew you had done something," explained Nya, helping Star to her feet. Skylor gasped.

"So my father's staff must have broken when we bonded after Star joined us!" The redhead reveled in her discovery.

"Someone's coming!" shouted Neuro, and everyone got into fighting stances.

"LLOYD!" A woman with glasses and gray hair pulled into a braid broke down the door and ran into the already-crowded room. She hugged the blonde boy tightly, and whispered into his ear, "My son..."

"Where's Dad?" He felt hot tears burn inside of him. His own father hadn't come to rescue him?

Krysten pushed aside everyone else and placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Your father—he—" The woman started to cry. Lloyd pulled away from her, eyes wide.

"NO NO NO NO NOOOO!" He yelled, bolting out the door.

"Lloyd—" Krysten almost cried.

Everyone hugged.

Because you know what?

That's how the staff broke. That's how the powers were returned.

Love will conquer all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter of the beloved story... **

**I don't own this song.**

**Really short chapter.**

**Really bad ending (I think).**

**I'll make a sequel if you want me to...**

Krysten kissed him softly.

"Everything's gonna be okay," she whispered.

_"Don't you worry..._

_About a thing..._

_Cause every little thing..._

_Is gonna be alright..."_

Lloyd smiled softly.

"I love you..." He whispered in her ear.

"I know..." Her voice trailed off as he kissed her. Kai smirked and was about to make a remark when Lloyd stuck out one hand and pushed him away. Skylor laughed, Star smiled, and the others cheered.

This happy moment could never end...

Later...

Things were pretty much back to normal.

Kai and Skylor had said goodbye after a final kiss.

Darreth was promised his Puffy Pod Stickers.

Zane took P.I.X.A.L's computer chip and they were closer than ever.

Jay and Cole finally ended their feud over Nya.

Lloyd and Krysten exchanged phone numbers and shared a few more sweet kisses.

Sensei Wu and Misako burned Clouse's spellbook.

Star locked her father away after removing his powers.

Chen was locked away by Skylor.

All the elemental promised to keep in contact.

Everyone returned home after their crazy adventure.

Krysten returned to her normal life in the country, and used her bond with animals to help with the farm.

Lloyd and the ninja returned to the Bounty with Misako and Sensei.

Skylor and Star took over the noodle shop.

Chen and Clouse were locked away forever.

Everything turned out okay in the end...

Because love will conquer all...


End file.
